


Я и мой друг Джонни

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финли Манселл и бытовая мистика</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я и мой друг Джонни

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на не вошедших в сериалах кадрах , где Джонни Крей повесился сам, а веревку ему дал Манселл

Гвозди из рассохшихся досок пола лезут медленно и неохотно, как коренной зуб из десны.  
Доска за доской… К обычной затхлости старого здания и пыли добавляется изрядная доля трухи из старых перекрытий.  
Очередной трехдюймовый гвоздь со скрипом покидает обжитое годами место. Чтобы не морщиться, как в кабинете дантиста, Манселл усмехается. Полусгнившие щепки, истлевшие обрывки газет, пара фантиков, моль, рассыпающаяся на глазах в бледную пыль, засохшие тараканьи трупики — все заново лезет на свет. Переживает второе рождение.  
Когда извлекают первые кости, он еще усмехается. Когда на клеенке рядком укладываются уже три черепа, и у всех одинаково проломлен затылок, а кости все находят и находят — уже нет. Все останки маленькие — детские.  
Все же предки были куда рациональнее. Они просто привязывали преступников к опорам моста и ждали прилива и Божьего суда. Вода все делала сама.  
Зато теперь мокрица в образе человека раздувается от гордости, получив пять минут славы. Столько людей — и все вокруг ради него. Гуманное правосудие...  
— Они все здесь. Они всегда со мной. Куда ни пойду, они вокруг.  
Пола уже нет почти наполовину, но стены... Тщательно оштукатуренные и старательно окрашенные. На фоне заросших грязью стекол.  
— Ломайте стены, — командует Чандлер.  
Они везде.  
Манселлу кажется, что в спину ему смотрят десятки глаз. Сам-то он видеть их не хочет, а они… Да пусть смотрят. А он будет изучать декольте Райли. Интересно, какие у нее соски под всеми этими бабскими тряпками? Розовые или коричневые? Вполне возможно, он сейчас нарушает какой-то пункт инструкций. Или, как минимум, профессиональную этику. Но «Финли Манселл» и «этика» — хранить по отдельности, в сухом и теплом месте. Спросите Джонни Крея, тот охотно подтвердит. Прямо с того света.  
— У тебя есть тень. Да… — неожиданно доносится сбоку.  
Манселл еле сдерживает недоуменно-брезгливое: «Чего?»  
— Такая же, как мои девочки. И она не здесь, — мосластый палец старого упыря тычет то ли в желудок, то ли уже в кишечник. А что, очень правильное место…  
— И не здесь… — теперь уже в развороченные стены с лохмами дранки. — На веревочке… На тоненькой-тоненькой веревочке. Как воздушный шарик. Дерг, дерг, дерг, де…  
Манселл бьет. Коротко и без замаха.  
Чандлер молчит и демонстративно смотрит в другую сторону. Все смотрят в другую сторону. Один Кент бормочет:  
— Манселл как коллективное бессознательное, — и ест глазами ближайшую доступную часть обожаемого шефа. В данный момент это спина и локоть. Ну, кому что. Вернее, кто.  
Тело на полу скованными наручниками руками ощупывает челюсть и страдальчески, с присвистом, дышит.  
Где и с кем, исходя из такой логики, сейчас тень МакКормака, Манселл думать не хочет. А где душа Джонни Крея, ему совершенно и абсолютно наплевать. В месть с того света он не верит — далековато тянуться.  
Вот только… Чандлер знает или нет?  
Про Джонни.

— Манселл, со мной.  
— Да, сэр.  
Влезать в пиджак приходится уже на ходу, догоняя спешащего шефа. Быть тенью Чандлера при визитах в царство доктора Ллевеллин — прерогатива Майлза и только Майлза. Была. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Останки принадлежат, как минимум, восьми людям…  
Доктору Ллевеллин не хватает только клетчатого фартука и подноса с булочками с корицей. Впрочем, тут все свое — и подносы, и булочки.  
— Четыре тела практически скелетированны. Это те, что мы извлекли из-под пола. О них много я вам не скажу. Смерть, по всей вероятности, наступила от удара тупым предметом по голове. Били сзади. На остальных найденных костях повреждений не обнаружено.  
— То есть у убийцы контакта с телом не было. Только через орудие? — дотошно уточняет Чандлер.  
Только почему Чандлер смотрит не на тела или на Ллевеллин, а на него?  
«Как у тебя и Джонни Крея, не так ли, Манселл?» — от внезапного подозрения прошибает так, словно Чандлер задал вопрос во весь голос.  
— Да. Но я не закончила. У нас есть еще четыре тела. Вот на них кое-что есть. Причина смерти — странгуляционная асфиксия.  
— Их повесили? — все внимание инспектора снова трупам и Ллевеллин, и это помогает наконец-то перевести дыхание.  
— Нет, все гораздо интереснее. Обратите внимание на расположение странгуляционной полосы. Их душили. Я обнаружила синтетические волокна. Возможно, веревка, но вероятнее, что белье или детали одежды. Это, конечно, дело психологов, но я бы сказала, что убийца стремился свести к минимуму контакты с жертвами. Поэтому сначала был удар сзади, что мы видим у погибших первыми, три-четыре года назад. Но потом ему, видимо, этого становится мало — уже нужно видеть агонию жертвы, ее глаза… И он начинает душить. Это мы и наблюдаем на последних четырёх телах — у тех, кого он убивал потом, от года до полугода назад.

Со всех сторон, на досках, — фотографии крупным планом. Хренов хоровод. Первое тело: вид спереди, сбоку, еще сбоку, сзади. Второе тело… третье… Отличаются только степенью разложения. Черные полосы поперек горла у всех одинаковы. От местной едучей химии перехватывает дыхание — да чем же они тут полы и стены драят?! — и Манселл невольно сглатывает. И снова ловит взгляд Чандлера.  
«Ты тоже хотел видеть его глаза?»  
Чандлер знает!  
Но как?! Все камеры были выключены, спасибо убийце Джимми Крея. Человеку-фантому, которого никто не видел, кроме инспектора Джозефа Чандлера, да и тому могло померещиться… От некоторого перенапряжения при расследовании дела братьев Крей.

А Ллевеллин все говорит и говорит… святая женщина.  
— …ориентируясь на личность последней жертвы и некоторые сходные признаки на остальных телах, я могу сказать, что все восемь погибших являлись уроженцами стран юго-восточной Азии.  
Чандлер так и не отводит взгляд.  
Это было не убийство, инспектор. Это было возмездие. За Джона МакКормака. За одного из нас.  
Джонни Крей повесился сам!  
Джонни Крей должен был повеситься сам! Как МакКормак! Чтобы почувствовать все, как и он!  
Чандлер все смотрит.  
«Кого ты пытаешься убедить, Манселл?» — и слов, чтобы это понять, совершенно не нужно.  
Ллевеллин недоуменно переводит взгляд с Чандлера на него и обратно. Похоже, их немой диалог несколько затянулся.  
— Спасибо, доктор, — первым отмирает Чандлер.

Всю дорогу до отдела Манселл созерцает напряженную спину Чандлера: тронь — зазвенит. А в голове вертится идиотское: «недельной зарплаты хватит на рукава от пальто нашего инспектора или еще и на воротник?» Все в обоюдном гробовом молчании.  
Вокруг пакета с леденцами МакКормака, которые он до сих пор хранит в верхнем ящике стола, аккуратно обернут темный шнурок. Один в один с тем, что Манселл собственноручно дал Джонни Крею. Еще утром ничего не было — он может поклясться в этом хоть в суде под присягой.

— Обвиняемый отказался от своих прежних показаний… — Чандлер, стоящий у доски с материалами и фотографиями — само воплощение справедливости и духа Закона.  
Продолжение про «спасибо детективу-констеблю Манселлу скажите сами» вслух не звучит, но определенно подразумевается.  
— …значит, придется установить личности жертв. Их родственники должны знать… — А также воплощение морали и этики. «Ничто не должно остаться сокрытым» — девиз инспектора Джо Чандлера. Вот только он и Чандлер теперь повязаны. Намертво. Общим знанием. И общим молчанием, что гораздо важнее.  
Тем самым шнурком, на котором повесился Джонни Крей.  
— Манселл, Райли. Займитесь.  
— Да, сэр.  
То, что из задвинутого ящика его стола дохлой змеей свисает конец шнурка, Манселл замечает уже от стола Райли. Плевать. Вернется вечером — выкинет.

— Это идиотизм, Райли. Мы тут до второго пришествия ходить будем.  
Муниципальное жилье — долбаный муравейник. Все на одно лицо и в одинаковых платках, с одинаковыми животами и детьми. Один на руках, а второй за мать прячется. А если белая, то не в платке, а в спортивном костюме. Но живот и дети — один в один, как видовой признак.  
— Скажи это Чандлеру. Тот пацан указал, что они жили в этом доме.  
— Райли, он просто хотел, чтобы десятка переместилась из твоих пальцев в его карман.  
— Манселл, заткнись.  
Очередная ободранная дверь. Очередная тетка с ребенком, замотанная в платок до бровей.  
— Детектив-констебль Райли, детектив-констебль Манселл, — как обычно с таким «контингентом», разговор начинает Райли. Как более располагающая к диалогу.  
— Вы не замечали, не пропадал ли кто-то из ваших соседей за последние десять месяцев? Девочки, лет десяти или двенадцати?  
Баба молчит и только изредка моргает. Ребенок у нее на руках пытается отгрызть собственный большой палец на руке. Все шансы на успех у него есть.  
— Вы говорите по-английски?  
Никакой реакции.  
— Не мнись, дорогуша, — Манселлу скучно. А баба напоминает игрушку — в то ли польском, то ли литовском, а может, вообще русском магазинчике через улицу. У той игрушки тоже была круглая голова, глаза и оттопыренные уши. И какое-то непроизносимое название, вроде Че Гевары. — Здесь Лондон, а не какое-то там ваше село с вонючими козами.  
Из спячки баба выходит ровно на секунду. Чтобы ткнуть пальцем в конец коридора и захлопнуть дверь прямо у них перед носом.  
— Вот так, Райли, здесь уважают полицию.  
— Но показать она показала. А там, как ты видишь, только одна дверь.  
— Чтоб мы отвязались, — если прислониться к стене, то можно смотреть на Райли не на фоне ободранных стен, а на фоне деревьев через улицу. Куда более приятно, чем этот бесконечный коридор с дверями по одной стороне и ржавым ограждением балкона — по другой.  
— Здесь шестеро из восьми — нелегалы. Наверняка сами и продавали девчонок этому уроду. Дяде из чистенького домика на соседней улице…  
— Ты меня достал, Манселл. Все, это будет последняя дверь на сегодня.  
— Давай теперь я, для разнообразия.  
А тут один другого краше. Кривоногий мужик в дверях, шкрябает где-то в складках пуза и смотрит с надменностью верблюда.  
— Здравствуйте. Полиция. Детектив-констебль Манселл, дете…  
Вынырнувшего из-под руки мужика подростка он замечает слишком поздно. Отпрянуть в сторону еще успевает, но полностью уйти от удара ножом — нет.

«Идиот… Какой же я идиот… Получить ножом в бок с порога. От немытого пацана… Но как же больно. Сууука… ты у меня свинину будешь жрать, пока не лопнешь. И срал я на всю политкорректность».  
Ряд обшарпанных дверей сливается в грязно-коричневую полосу.  
«До скорой встречи, Джонни…» — Манселл еще успевает удивиться собственным мыслям…  
…в себя приводит оплеуха под аккомпанемент злобного сопенья Райли:  
— Долбоклюй чертов! Только попробуй мне сдохнуть. Что же ты такой тяжеленный… Да не теряй ты сознание! «Скорая» сейчас будет.  
Заплеванная плитка на полу до ужаса жесткая, но такая восхитительно холодная под щекой. Замечательно холодная…

Первой в больнице его навещает тоже она.  
— Просто неотразим в пижаме. Всегда знала, что ты фанат ситца в цветочек и архивной порнухи.  
— Вы растащили мои журналы, сволочи? Решили, что я сдохну?  
— Не бойсь. Я спасла их от поругания. И даже принесла тебе парочку — тех, у которых страницы особенно слиплись.  
Манселл глупо улыбается и старательно пытается не думать про метафизику, кровную связь и прочую чепуху из репертуара архивного червя Бакана. Как и про то, что что-то слишком много нитей, связывающих его с другими, появилось в последнее время.  
Раньше был только МакКормак. Таскаемые в койку бабы — не в счет. И все было просто и четко. А теперь все становится сложно. Райли, Чандлер… Это неправильно, и надо исправить.  
А где-то в углу палаты, под потолком, невидимо сотрясается от хохота Джонни Крей. «Давай, Финли, давай! Вперед. А я посмотрю».  
Это все потеря крови, не иначе. Сгинь в свою преисподнюю, тварь.  
— «Дерг… Дерг…», — отдается эхом где-то под черепом. Царапаньем ржавым гвоздем по стеклу. — «У тебя есть тень… На веревочке… На тоненькой-тоненькой веревочке. Как воздушный шарик…»  
Если бы старый пердун не сидел сейчас в тюряге, он бы сломал ему челюсть снова. С чувством, с толком, и не один раз. И сразу бы стало легче.  
С этим надо что-то сделать, что-то такое… поубойнее. «Какая-то потусторонняя хрень» — такое вряд ли впишешь в графу «восстановительная физиотерапия». Правда, говорят еще про соль, рябину и железо — мол, помогает от фэйри. И подкову можно ко лбу приложить. Для пущего идиотизма.

«Что-то» зовут Евой. У нее русые кудряшки, большая грудь, и она феерично сосет — что еще нужно, чтобы «вечера кино» удавались на славу? Жениться? Да пожалуйста, дорогая!

— Ну, до кино мы еще ни разу не добирались, — три месяца спустя честно признается Манселл.  
По Уайтчепелу гуляет «дьявол», а гримасе Кента не хватает только викторианского чепца. И это все очень забавно.  
— Бедная женщина, — фыркает Райли.  
Без всякой зависти фыркает — и это почему-то обидно.  
Ева, кстати, не помогла. Зато она нравится Джонни.

Через полгода Манселлу уже скучно. Ева надоела смертельно — но он все же пока среди тех, кто ловит, а не тех, кого ловят. Поэтому предпочитает развод бытовому убийству с расчленением. Этого добра ему хватает и на работе. Как и ловли лис и вылавливания частей тел, запакованных в мусорные мешки, из Темзы. И все рядом с Райли.  
…А леденцы МакКормака по-прежнему лежат в верхнем ящике стола.

В «Серую ворону» они тоже идут вместе с Райли.  
Чандлер, Кент и Норрой также тут, рядом, но он почти не обращает на них внимания. Контраст светлой плоти и черного шелка невольно притягивает взгляд. А уж мягкое колыхание ее груди в этом темном обрамлении — тем более.  
— Мы на работе, не забывай, — бросает Райли.  
— Постараюсь.  
В лилово-сиреневом мигании света и грохоте музыки люди похожи на рыб в аквариуме: так же немо разевают рты и шевелят руками-плавниками…  
— Знаешь, кого ты мне напомнил? — кричит ему в ухо Райли. Все разбрелись по клубу, а она почему-то осталась с ним.  
— Мама говорит мне, что я немного похож на Мэтта Дэймона.  
— Нет, скорее на Теда Банди.*  
— Я не маньяк!  
«Я — это я и мой друг Джонни. Полтора человека равны одному маньяку. Или не равны?»  
— Но ведешь себя как психопат. Сканируешь зал в поисках слабых, пьяных, одиноких и уязвимых.  
Вот, значит, как? Так будем соответствовать. Развлечемся, Джонни? Что, мы на работе? Да плевать, одно другому не мешает!  
Во всем виновато пиво. И только пиво, а не слова Райли. А еще виски, ром и все остальные продукты перегонки злаков и не только злаков. Ну, и Джонни. Как же он без Джонни?  
А хлопок невидимой руки по плечу — будем считать, что только почудился.  
Вот та потасканная блондиночка отлично подойдет! И дружки у таких обычно не дураки подраться…

— Назови мне хоть одну причину, зачем мне оставлять тебя в отделе! Хоть одну! —Тут можно не пытаться перекричать музыку, но сейчас у Чандлера есть на это все шансы. Стоило затеять драку только ради этого. Взбешенный и орущий Чандлер — уникальное зрелище.  
— Потому что я придурок, который не ценит то, что у него есть, пока это не потеряет.  
— Еве ты то же самое сказал? — зло выплевывает Чандлер.  
«Да причем тут Ева?!» — чуть не вырывается само собой. — «Мы не о ней!»  
— Вы способны простить больше, чем она, — возможно, то, что он произносит сейчас, надо было сказать еще полгода назад. После визита к Ллевелин, после молчания Чандлера о Джонни Крее.  
Чандлер остывает в момент.  
— Последний шанс. Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом.  
Хороший и правильный инспектор Джо. Вслух Манселл, естественно, это не говорит; и лишь встряхивается и ворчит «осторожно, больное ухо» после оплеухи от Райли.  
— А где Норрой?! — вскидывается Чандлер.  
И становится не до раздумий…

Улица, перекресток, еще одна улица, дом, вышибленная дверь, манерный блондинчик на лестнице, Норрой без сознания на кровати — все, как всегда, растягивается в одно длинное-длинное мгновение. Зато после наступает столь же размеренно-обычная рутина: обыскать, перетряхнуть все, найти доказательства.  
Чандлер с Райли разбирают таблетки из аптечки, а Манселл перетряхивает журналы и мелочевку на столе. Но взгляд то и дело ускользает к Райли.  
Больше, чем «просто напарник». Больше, чем дружба. Больше, чем секс на одну ночь. Он не знает, как это называть. Но… в компанию к Джонни Крею и Чандлеру у него добавилась и Райли. Что с этим делать, Манселл думать не хочет. Как и о том, что такие долги, как у него перед Чандлером и Райли, не отдаются выпивкой в пятницу.

Норрой увозят в больницу, а обыск затягивается до самого утра. Когда они выходят на улицу, на часах почти шесть. Светлые квадраты переплетов в окнах домов вокруг дрожат и норовят стечь каплями молока на темный асфальт: ночь оказалась слишком длинной. И тут Манселла осеняет: уже шесть часов, как он совершенно свободный человек, не связанный супружескими узами. Но ведь кому-то надо утешать тоскующего страдальца? Весь сон улетучивается, как по волшебству.  
— Райли! Эй, Райли! Я уже шесть часов в разводе, — орет он всю пустую улицу. — Ты же принесешь мне свой имбирный пирог? Супер-липкий! Большой утешительный пирог, для большой утешительной вечеринки, чтобы меня подбодрить!  
— Какой же ты долбоклюй, Манселл… Я швабру из столовой принесу, дурь из тебя выбивать.  
Швабра как новый способ экзорцизма — почему-то кажется, что это не совсем то, что он имел в виду.  
Но пирог на вечеринку Райли все же приносит.  
Как и швабру.

 

* — Теодор Роберт «Тед» Банди (англ. Theodore Robert «Ted» Bundy) (24 ноября 1946 года — 24 января 1989 года) — американский серийный убийца.


End file.
